


friendly help

by Hellwords



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Art, Bondage, Fanart, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, jpg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellwords/pseuds/Hellwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Randall/Jamie Fraser<br/>Френк Рэндалл | Джейми Фрейзер<br/>Попал Джейми во время Клер, с любовью всей его жизни всё чудесно, с ребёнком замечательно, подружился с Френком, наладили быт. И вроде бы всё в порядке, но... Кто, как не Френк, поймёт и поможет с проблемами юного Джейми, в которых тот сам боится себе признаться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendly help

Frank Randall/Jamie Fraser  
Френк Рэндалл | Джейми Фрейзер  
Попал Джейми во время Клер, с любовью всей его жизни всё чудесно, с ребёнком замечательно, подружился с Френком, наладили быт. И вроде бы всё в порядке, но... Кто, как не Френк, поймёт и поможет с проблемами юного Джейми, в которых тот сам боится себе признаться?  


Jamie came to the future, to Claire.  
With the love of his life everything is wonderful, child is great, made friends with Frank, settled life. And everything seems to be alright, but ... Who else but Frank, understand and help with the problems of young Jamie, in which he himself is afraid to admit?


End file.
